Lost
by narutonoob66
Summary: Sasuke's vision was steadily growing worse, and Naruto was getting more and more worried about him.


Disclaimer: not mine

Warnings: Boy love, now and to be found in the future

Prologueish sorta thingy.. the fic hasn't started yet

Naruto knew it was happening a long time ago. Sasuke had mentioned it would happen back when they were still genin, said it would happen to Itachi, and all the Uchiha's as long as they used the Sharingan. And now, Naruto was Hokage, Sasuke was an ANBU, and the whole village knew about them. Nobody said anything, because the newer generation was more accepting to social no-no's.

The kyuubi-holder could never fully grasp why his lover never mentioned not being able to see as well as he used to, and only because he really loved Sasuke, he never mentioned it. Maybe it was a touchy subject for his pale lover, or maybe it was because Sasuke knew the same things that happened to Itachi, were happening to him, and he did _not_ want to be anything Itachi was.

Naruto had noticed something was different after the youngest remaining Uchiha came home from a mission, and instead of climbing into the side of the bed he normally slept on, he stumbled over a pair of shoes, letting himself collapse where Naruto usually slept. Despite his emotionless mask, that day, he'd let himself cry.

Only because he'd killed Itachi, finally, and had felt responisible for his whole clan's death after listening to his Aniki talk while he was dying. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was true, because of what Itachi had done and the fact that its hard to trust someone who killed your entire family, but.. Itachi said he did it for him, for Sasuke. He said their parents were holding Sasuke back, and all Itachi wanted was for his precious little brother to excell.

But weather it was true or not, the thought was burdening Sasuke's heart, and no amount of anything from anyone would make him feel better.

Naruto had carefully pushed Sasuke over, though not neglecting his lover, and making sure to keep him close for the next few days.

The sixth Hokage had noticed Sasuke's vision beginning to fail only the next day, when he saw that the dark-haired male was bumping into corners, or door frames, or missing door knobs the first two or three tries.

Naruto remembered once how Sasuke couldn't seem to open a door, kept missing the knob, and just gave up, carefully moving back over to the chair the blonde sat in, more or less just crawling into his lap and falling asleep on his shoulder. The younger had thought his lover was wanting to take a nap, so he carried him to their bed, and lay there for hours while the other slept.

Sasuke quit doing missions, and that's when Naruto knew he couldn't see anymore. The last mission his lover did was two weeks ago.

"Sasuke-kun?" He whispered, after his lover didn't kiss him back, while they were sitting on the sofa together. "Can you see? At all?" The blonde asked, holding the other's hands in his own as he wanted for an answer.

"In my mind, I can.. But not when I look at you.."

Naruto felt his heart break into a million pieces, heard them shatter on the floor, and was already bending down to pick them up and tape them back together. "Come on.. Lets go walk around."

The trip around the village hadn't been anywhere near uneventful. Up by some pond somewhere, they'de both taken off their sandles and let their feet rest in the cool water, Sasuke's pants rolled up to his knees, and Naruto's robes pulled up past his thighs.

"I have to go meet with Kazekage-sama in a few days.." The younger male stated absently, his head turned towards Sasuke.

Sasuke wondered when Naruto had grown up so much, in the two or three weeks it had been since he last could actually see him, the blonde had changed.. A lot. He talked quieter, and was much more gentle with touches. "Itachi couldn't see.. when I killed him. That's why it was so easy for me to do it.." He flinched softly when he felt strong arms wrap around him, squeezing him gently.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all at, Sasuke.." Naruto pressed his lips against his lover's cheek, noting how he seemed to just stare off across the water, and not give back any emotion. He'd never been like that before, even in publice, the older was comfortable snuggling against him wherever it was they were eating, or holding his hands walking through the streets. "Why do you act like you don't love me anymore?"

"I can't see you.." He answered, turning to look into Naruto's eyes, even though he wasn't really looking, just facing that direction. "It bothers me.."

(do you want me to continue? this is my muse on lots of caffine by the way, since she didn't sleep last night!!)


End file.
